


Glue

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Ichigo and Shiro cause trouble, Language, just crack, they both have a mouth mkay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Just some good fun between a King and his horse.No beta. Phone fic. M for language.
Relationships: Kurosaki ichigo & hollow ichigo & Zangetsu
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. This has been on my phone for a good five months so here. Just something that made me laugh while writing.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Bold is Shiro.  
> Italics is Ichigo.

  
“Fuck!”

**“Quit movin King!”**

“YOU quit moving!” Ichigo huffed. Today certainly wasn’t going as planned. Having Ossan tie Shiro to his wrist was just the aftermath. 

**“I can’t believe this. I didn’t do anythin-“**

Ichigo scoffed rolling his eyes. “Yeah sure. Nothing at all.”

They were currently sitting/sprawled on his bedroom floor with his body taking up the bed, their swords discarded by his closet, with their wrist tied together by Ossans cloak. Which meant neither of them could break it unless Ossan said so.

Shiro sighed, staring at the ceiling, left arm outstretched towards Ichigo to lay in his lap while he typed on his phone. He really hadn’t done anything that bad. Unless you call sneaking away from his wielder, after said wielder told the taichou’s he’d behave while in Soul Society...then going out of his way to smack Rukias ass and laugh at her while she summon pillar after pillar of ice at him; then yeah, guess he did do something wrong after all. But at the time it was fucking funny. Shiro snickered at the memory.

Ichigo kicked his hip when he heard him, still busy typing out a long text of apology to Rukia. 

“There,” Ichigo threw his phone on his bed by his body and made to get up. Only to forget there was a dead weight attached to his right wrist. Scowling at Shiro only earned him a shit-eating grin. “Fucking hell. Are you going to be a dick all day?”

 **“Why yes. Yes I am.”** Today was gonna be a long day.

-/-

After fifteen minutes of wrestling with his hollow and a black eye for him and a busted lip for Shiro, the two now stood downstairs in the kitchen making tea. “Should we get you a gigai in case Ossan is still mad by tomorrow? I’ve got classes in the morning.” 

Shiro hummed, half paying attention and half trying to make Ichigo spill sugar everywhere but in his tea cup. **“What? Why? No one but yer friends can see me. What’s the point?”** Shiro cackled watching Ichigo give up on sugar and just drink it straight. He grinned, as soon as Ichigo brought the cup to his lips, Shiro jerked his arm, spilling it down the front of his shihakusho earning him a glare. Laughing like a madman while being dragged upstairs by his King to get their swords, Shiro thought that yes, today was gonna be great.

  
-/-

To say Urahara was surprised was an understatement, Ichigo didn’t think Shiro enjoyed the extra attention from the way he had clasped their forced joined hands and seemed to shy away from Urahara’s gaze. 

Immediately taking note of this, Ichigo asked in his head.

_What’s wrong, Shiro? You don’t usually act like this._

**_“You would try ta hide too! Look at the look in his eyes!”_ **Shiro shuddered, moving closer to his King.

_He just hasn’t seen you yet. Having two different spirits isn’t common in Shinigami. Far as I know we’re the only one._

Ichigo sighed and stared past Urahara into his Shoten, half ignoring a fussy hollow beside him. He just wanted to get a gigai for Shiro then get out. Simple. Or so he thought. 

“Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you two on this wonderful day?” Urahara said behind his trusty fan. Probably hiding an amused grin. Asshole.

“Need a gigai for him,” he held up their joined hands, “Ossan is mad at us. So, till he says we’re good I’m stuck to him.” **_Him, tsk. He says it like imma burden.._**

“Will do, Kurosaki-san!” Urahara flipped his fan shut. “I should have it by tomorrow morning.”

Ichigo nodded, turning on his heel he headed for home with Shiro, who was still clinging to his side like glue. _Heh, he kinda is like glue what with-_

**“Ya know I hear yer thoughts too right?”**

Ichigo just flashed him an apologetic smile before shrugging. _Kinda forgot._

Shiro chuckled before pinching Ichigos hip, which earned him a squawk of protest and Ichigo pulling on his ear.

“My my. You two sure have gotten along better.” Urahara chuckles watching the pair exchange glances, a silent conversation between the two, before they both grinned and sonido away.

-/-

No he didn’t need to wear the gigai. No he wasn’t trying to mess with Ichigo as he tried to write while in his afternoon class. And he definitely wasn’t trying to bug Ishida too. Who, when it came to arriving late to class and you couldn’t pick a seat of your own, got stuck beside the pair. Lucky him.

It was little things that pissed the Quincy off. Like moving his pencil while he was setting his books out to take notes. Shiro flicked it and watched it roll to the floor, mildly amused as Ishida just huffed and got a spare from his bag.

Shiro just sagged in his seat as best he could while having his left arm resting on Ichigo’s desk so he could write easily. 

The teacher was a boring old hag, in Shiro’s opinion, going on and on about medicine and whatever studying to be doctors needed to know. He didn’t care. 

**“Psst....psst!”**

“Are you seriously ‘psst’ing in the middle of class?!” Ishida whispered harshly under his breath. Glaring at Shiro from the corner of his eye.

Shiro shrugged a shoulder, one currently busy keeping still. **“Yes. No one can hear me besides you two sooo.”** He lost his train of thought feeling eyes on him, turning his gaze to a girl sitting up front. She was trying not to be caught most likely. Her eyes wide once he noticed.

Ah so there was more spiritually aware people here then he thought. Oops.

_Her names Yui. Family was killed by hollows when she was young and never got over the fear of them. Try to behave please. She can vaguely see spirits._

Shiro nodded even though Ichigo wasn’t really looking at him.

_**Can I meet her formally if I wear the gigai?** _

_If you want_. Ichigo looked briefly to Shiro then back to his textbook. Why would he want to meet a random college student?

-/-

They made it home without trouble, mostly. Ishida was curious why his hollow was out and about and had stopped them before leaving to ask why. Other than that everything was ok.

Ossan broke the ‘cuffs’ around dinner time saying not to do it again. Ichigo just huffed while Shiro snickered.

Shiro could actually use the gigai even though he was a zanpaktou. Yuzu was excited to meet him and Karin couldn’t care less, Isshin was skeptic of Ichigo having his hollow run around but Ichigo said he was fine.

Ichigo and his hollow had gotten very close during this last war, having been told who both his spirits actually were. He still accepted them both. Why wouldn’t he?

Clad in black skinny jeans and a band shirt from Ichigo’s punk days, Shiro made his way to the kitchen, watching Ichigo help Yuzu cook dinner. Karin sat at the table, typing in her MacBook before dinner, Isshin writing down notes and fixing patient flies. Always busy this family was.

It was his too right? Maybe King will let him come out more often.

Karin noticed him at the base of the stairs and waved him over.

Once he sat beside her, he could see what she was working on. Looking for a football team in the states. “Ya plan on leavin’, Karin-chan?”

“Hm? Yeah, in a couple months actually, for collage.” Karin looked happy about it too.

Now Isshin on the other hand, was in tears hearing his precious daughter talk about leaving home.

Ichigo just shook his head while setting the table. “Yuzu will still be here, goat-face.”

“Ah, sorry Ichi-nii, but I’m also leaving!” Yuzu called from the kitchen.

“Well, you could always go back to Soul Society. They still need captains.”

Isshin deflated in his chair, “And deal with Yamamoto? No thanks.”

Shiro snickered. “Now I see where King gets it.”

Ichigo huffed and went back to help his sister.

-/-

  
“Ya really think yer sisters will be alright out there by themselves?”

“Our sisters, I’m you and your me remember? And yeah. Their pretty badass I’m not too worried.”

Shiro glanced over at his wielder, hunched over a textbook taking notes. “Say, King?”

Ichigo hmmed without looking up from his book. He’d been working hard trying to catch up on a few missed classes due to Shinigami business.

“Could I come out more often? Ya know, least until yer sisters leave?”

Ichigo lifted his head, wincing at staying hunched over without a break. Shiro was lazing back on his bed, arms resting pillowed behind his head. Was it weird thinking he looked beautiful?

“Sure, don’t see why not.” Ichigo smiled and went back to his reading, not noticing his hollows small grateful smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcomed but not forced. Kudos give me life. :D


End file.
